


Try Everything

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [9]
Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Gourmet Makes (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Food, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: I won't give up, no I won't give in.
Series: Vids [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951414
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Try Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



**Song:** Try Everything - Shakira

 **Length:** 3:24

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/shakira/tryeverything.html)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/190590454301/made-for-sisabet-for-festivids-2019-song-try)


End file.
